


You take my breath away

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Glee
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Angst, Blaine - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Introspettivo, Love, M/M, New York, Ohio, Romantico, Sad, Sentimentale, bacio, famiglia, gleeks - Freeform, kiss, romantic, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Ci siamo incontrati proprio qui... ho preso questo ragazzo per mano e l'ho trascinato di corsa in quel corridoio, e per chi mi conosce bene sa che non sono il tipo che trascina gli sconosciuti per mano ma sono convinto che...la mia anima sapesse,quello che la mia mente e il mio corpo non sapevano ancora.Aveva capito che le nostre mani erano destinate a stringersi,senza paura,per sempre.E in questi anni io non ho mai avuto la sensazione di imparare a conoscerti, piuttosto mi è sembrato di cominciare a ricordarmi di te.Come se in ogni nostra vita precedente avessimo sempre scelto di stare insieme,di ritrovarci e rinnamorarci tutte le volte, centinaia di volte, per tutta l'eternità.Mi sento così fortunato ad averti incontrato così presto in questa vita, perché tutto ciò che desidero...l'unica cosa che ho sempre desiderato.. è poterti amare per tutta la vita.Blaine a Kurt....Questo spiega solo in parte ciò che il loro amore rappresenta e quanto si amano.Raccolta di drabble, flashfic e one shot che narrano il mio amore per loro.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/ Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummerl & Blaine Anderson





	You take my breath away

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** «C’è la posso fare a riparare il lavandino, non ti fidi di me?» «No, al prossimo centimetro d’acqua che si alza chiamo l’idraulico» di LUCILLA INCARBONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Kurt e Blaine vivevano nella loro bolla d’amore a New York, ogni sogno si stava realizzando, ma quel mattino la loro buona stella sembrava averli abbandonati.  
«Oddio, ma c’è acqua dappertutto» squittì Blaine, mettendosi una mano sulla fronte per il caos.  
«Tranquillo tesoro, vammi a prendere la cassetta con gli attrezzi che mi ha regalato mio padre» convenne subito Kurt prendendo in mano la situazione.  
Stava trafficando da un po’, ma la perdita non sembrava fermarsi.  
«C’è la posso fare a riparare il lavandino, non ti fidi di me?» chiese Kurt guardando il marito per niente convinto.  
«No, al prossimo centimetro d’acqua che si alza chiamo l’idraulico» ribattè sogghignando Blaine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
buon pomeriggio gleeks,  
non so se c'è ancora gente che legge, scrive o che segue questo fandom, nonostante è da un pò che non pubblico qui sono sempre felice di tornare. Mi sono accorta che nel mio profilo ho troppe storie sparse, sopratutto perchè molte di loro sono one shot, drabble o flashfic e quindi stavolta inizio qualcosa di nuovo. Questa raccolta conterà tutte le storie che dedicherò a loro, una delle mie OTP su cui non finirò mai di scrivere perchè mi hanno dato tanto e fatto provare ancora di più e quindi... perchè fermarci? Per chi mi segue e conosce sa che ho già scritto diverse storie su di loro e non mi stanco mai, amo dare diverse prospettive ai due personaggi, ai loro caratteri e alle loro storie e quindi... Eccomi qui.  
Mi spiace per la brevità della storia che, sicuramente non da molto spazio a tutto quello cui sono abituata, ma tranquilli non sarà sempre così, mi conoscete dopotutto ;)  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  



End file.
